To date, steel structures are ready to erect and resistant to earthquake, with many merits for procedural, diversifying or industrialized production. However, the fender structures used in cooperation therewith are mostly made of such building materials as rolled steel sheets, gypsum rock wools or glass wool, so that the building structures formed thereby, especially in residential buildings, are poor in fire resistance, vulnerable to thermal bridge and costly in overall construction. Moreover, houses of the kind cannot render a comfortable feeling.